Seikatsu Atarashi
by Akatsuki-Deidara-senpai
Summary: Al fin me di cuenta de mi error y aun hay tiempo para arreglarlo, lograre mi proposito y asi podre vivir o morir en paz...pero contigo...me e metido en un gran problema
1. Desercion

Konnichiwa! Hace tiempo que no escribia ningun fic owV asi que puse todo mi empeño en este u-V estuvo en mi mente mucho tiempo y alfin decidi comenzarlo, desde ahora digo que no sera actualizado hasta llegar a los 15 review owV asi que espero que les guste mucho y si quieren la conti pues dejenme comentario. No puedo dar muchos detalles del fic u-V pero mis consejeras dicen que es muy bueno.. (cof cof por lastima lo dicen) espero que lo lean y sientanse libre de dejarme amenazas, cartas explosivas, criticas, insultos o en raros casos buenos comentarios.

Aclaracion: Ningun personaje de Naruto es mio...al menos no todavia (kukukuku)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo en medio de la noche, mientras gruesas lagrimas de sudor se deslizaban por su piel, los jadeas se incrementaban al igual que el cansancio y la cantidad de sangre que brotaba por sus heridas. Al fin había logrado huir de aquel lugar pero bajo un gran precio. Estuvo a punto de morir por su falta de planeación y por haber subestimado a quien le mantenía en aquel lugar.  
Después de horas de pelea, al fin logro salir victorioso y a duras penas había salido de aquel lugar. Sin saber como, había logrado mantenerse corriendo durante unas horas, sobre pasando en el camino a varios otros subordinados de esa serpiente que le había engañado.  
Pero era natural que cayera rendido en el suelo, con un brusco golpe, dejo que la sangre fluyera libremente por sus heridas, mientras su respiración acelerada se tranquilizaba de a poco en poco. Después de recobrar conciencia de donde estaba, se dio cuenta de que era el mismo lugar donde vio por última vez su antiguo hogar. Era el bosque cerca del Valle del Fin.  
Trato de levantarse usando la poca fuerzas de sus extremidades, pero sin éxito alguno, sus brazos no soportaron el peso y lo hicieron caer de nuevo al piso pero esta vez en un golpe aun mas doloroso puesto que se cabeza fue a parar encima de una piedra. El golpe fue tal magnitud que le hizo perder el conocimiento.  
Al menos el dolor desapareció en su estado de inconciencia y por primera vez después de varios días estaba relajado. Y el hecho de que estuviera lo bastante lejos de aquel horrendo lugar, donde fue utilizado, le hacia sentirse fuera de peligro. Aprovecho el estado de en que estuvo inconsciente para poder dormir en paz.  
Al despertar, se dio cuenta de que no faltaba mucho para el amanecer, por lo que se vio obligado a moverse, pero cautelosamente para no abrir sus heridas en proceso de cicatrización, hasta llegar a un árbol cercano donde apoyo el peso de su cuerpo de espaldas. El dolor aun era lo que mas dominaba en su cuerpo, pero a comparación del de hace horas antes, se encontraba bastante aliviado. Pero ese estado no duro mucho hasta que no pudo evitar que ruidosos tosidos, acompañados por sangre, surgieran de su garganta. Tuvo que colocarse de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el suelo mientras en cada tosido el suelo mas se llenaba de sangre. Casi podía sentir como su garganta se partía en dos al igual que su cuerpo. Después de ese horrendo estado, volvió a apoyar su cuerpo en el árbol, mientras los jadeos aumentaban. El único deseo que tenia en ese momento era el de morir o al menos dejar de sentir su cuerpo.  
Pero ese deseo fue abandonado al recordar como llevaba en su pequeña mochila unos cuantos vendajes, a duras penas logro tomar su mochila y sacar los vendajes que era una de las pocas cosas que logro salvar. Cortando unos vendajes los coloco alrededor de todas sus heridas con delicadeza. Al menos eso le serviría para detener el flujo de sangre y que cerraran más rápidamente.  
El amanecer había llegado al fin y junto a ello una difícil decisión. Regresar a Konoha o seguir vagando solo bajo el peligro de ser encontrado de una forma u otro por cualquiera de las dos personas que le buscaban desesperadamente. Si regresaba a Konoha le iba a ser muy difícil obtener el perdón de la gente a la que traiciono, sin importar el hecho de que había sido un valeroso genin, además de que posiblemente sus compañeros de equipo y su sensei tendrían problemas y serian marginados por estar con el. Eso era algo que poco deseaba, ocasionarles mas problemas no era una opción digna de el. Por otro lado, seguir vagando solo, conseguiría únicamente encontrarse con mas enemigos o mas aliados, una opción bastante arriesgada, sin tomar en cuenta de que aquella persona que le prometió poder le buscaría queriendo vengarse de el o algo peor. Esas eran las únicas dos opciones que el tenia.  
La decisión fue simple para el. Tomo sus vendajes sobrantes y los guardo denuevo en la mochila. La coloco sobre su espalda y con algo de esfuerzo logro levantarse del lugar donde reposaba. Comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el único lugar donde sabia que podía estar tranquilamente y obtener el suficiente poder para cobrar venganza de la persona que le hizo sufrir de pequeño. Donde podría obtener verdaderamente ese poder y no siendo engañado. Ese lugar estaba en sentido a la dirección que tomaba en ese momento…lejos de Konoha.  
Lo había decidido, ya no podía volver ahí, no al menos de que se sintiera digno de hacerlo, sabia que su mejor amigo había logrado obtener un gran poder dignamente mientras que el tuvo que jugar de manera sucia. Al diablo todo su orgullo, se había convertido en un cobarde e infeliz. Por eso la única opción que tenía era estar solo y buscar poder a su manera. Pero esta vez, de verdad a su manera.  
Ni siquiera el sabia de donde había sacado las fuerzas para poder caminar, o para poder superar el dolor que gobernada en su cuerpo. Sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre seca al igual que algunas zonas en su piel. Pero eso no le era de importancia, solo le importaba llegar a algún arroyo cercano para poder tomar agua.  
Al parecer sus plegarias fueron escuchadas ya que no tardo mucho en encontrar uno. De inmediato se postro de rodillas frente a el y comenzó a beber agua con las manos. Pocos segundos de haber saciado su sed pudo observar claramente su reflejo. Su cabello negro se encontraba lleno de suciedad, su rostro blanco al igual que su piel, recordando a la nieve, estaba claramente llena de heridas. Sus únicas ropas eran esa típica camiseta azul y short blanco, era la única vestimenta que no le recordaba su vida con esa serpiente.  
Pero algo le faltaba…su protector. Pero estaba en manos de su mejor amigo, lo había perdido después de aquella pelea titánica que habían tenido, donde descubrió parte de la identidad de aquel ex-compañero suyo. Pero ni aunque lo tuviese se lo pondría, un traidor como el no merecía llevar el protector de la frente de Konoha.  
En ese momento, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un extraño sonido cercano, al girarse para ver de donde procedían pudo observar a dos pequeñas serpientes saliendo de un arbusto cercano. Ambas eran delgadas y de no más de 40 centímetros, de color gris y ojos negros pero una de ellas llevaba un pequeño botecito de madera. Ambas serpientes se acercaron al arroyo y llenaron el botecito con agua. Al parecer fueron entrenadas para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Una de las serpientes se la acercó y le observo por unos segundos. Al parecer estaba preguntándose que hacia un joven de no mas de 13 años ahí. Pero ambas serpientes se alejaron y desaparecieron entre los arbustos ante la aparición de un pequeño gato negro de ojos con azul y lila combinados. El pequeño minino fue esta vez quien le observo fijamente antes de irse también.  
El solo se quedo sorprendido al ver a esos tres animales ahí. Al parecer había alguien cercano, o mas personas, posiblemente podrían ayudarle con algo de alimento y primeros auxilios. Pero por otro lado cabía la posibilidad de que fueran posibles enemigos. No era normal que la gente tuviera a gatos negros y serpientes consigo. Por lo que decidió seguir a esas criaturas con cuidado. Después de todo ya había descansado lo suficiente para poder espiar a alguien con cautela o hacer cualquier otro tipo de actividad.  
Después de haber seguido al trío de criaturas saltando de árbol en árbol con la misma agilidad de siempre dio a parar cerca de una fogata. Al parecer era solo una persona la propietaria de los pequeños animales. Esa deducción fue obvia para el puesto que la tienda color verde oscuro que estaba colocada junto al fuego era del tamaño indicado para una persona solamente. Decidió permanecer ahí unos momentos más para comprobar si ese individuo, sin importar quien, pudiese ayudarle.  
La espera es si fue mas larga de la esperada, había atardecido sin rastro alguno de aquella persona mientras el permanecía sentado sobre una gruesa y resistente rama, pero pudo notar algo peculiar en aquel minino: peleaba mucho con ambas víboras grisáceas, ya sea por rodeadores cercanos o por algún alimento que extraían de la mochila de su dueño. Ese pequeño gato siempre resultaba perdedor, pero seguía intentando, una actitud bastante familiar para el, prácticamente le recordaba a el mismo de pequeño pero solo en el hecho de su empeño. Algo en esa criatura le llamaba la atención.  
Pero un extraño ruido lo saco de su mundo, de entre los arbustos apareció una persona cuya apariencia no pudo ver debido a que se ocultaba debajo de un tipo de túnica negra, y el hecho de que su cabello fuese lo suficientemente largo para ocultar su rostro hasta poco arriba de los labios no le facilitaba el trabajo. Pero pudo notar un brillo especial entre esos cabellos, eran sus ojos, unos ojos lila que brillaban de manera espeluznante. Tal fue su impresión al ver esa mirada que no pudo evitar hacer cierto ruido al acercarse más al tronco del árbol donde estaba.

-Jm, ey, chico, ven, no te haré nada malo –menciono aquella persona que había aparecido, su voz denotaba evidentemente que era un joven de entre los 17 y 19 años, pero algo mas dejaba en claro aquella voz, era calida, seria, amable pero a la vez…sensual…

Sin decir mas, bajo del árbol, colocándose frente a aquel joven que se había sentado en el suelo, apoyándose en la corteza de otro árbol, mientras las serpientes subían por sus hombros. Se quedaron viendo unos momentos hasta que el mayor volvió a hablar.

-Si necesitas comida dime, que no leo tu mente…mj, prácticamente si, pero no lo e hecho aun –menciono con un ligero toque de humor mientras le invitaba a acercarse de una manera que le recordaba tanto al causante de su dolor, al parecer ese joven estaba rodeado de misterio al igual que de secretos

-… dime¿Quién eres? –no tardo en cuestionar mientras se postraba de rodillas frente a el para poder hablar mas cómodamente

-Eso no tiene importancia por ahora chico, lo que importa es tu evidente hambre, sed y heridas –menciono con tranquilidad al tiempo que giraba la cabeza hacia el pequeño minino que yacía junto a al fuego para después hacerle unas cuantas señas a lo que la criatura reacciono sacando unos cuantos vendajes de la mochila púrpura del joven

-No importan para mi, dime tu nombre ahora –contesto con brusquedad, cosa que pareció molestar a ambas serpientes que estaban en los hombros del mayor las cuales comenzaron a sisear con evidente enojo, dándose cuenta de esto abrió un poco los ojos sorprendidos y coloco una de sus manos frente a su pecho empuñándola

-Bien, si tanto deseas saber mi nombre, me llamo Kyuketsuki –menciono acariciando la cabezas de las hebi en sus hombros logrando calmarlas, mientras que el neko se acercaba al menor con las vendas sostenidas por su hocico, al parecer ofreciéndoselas al joven

-Tómalos y úsalos, enseguida te daré alimento y una muda de ropa, que esa esta bastante rota –exclamo levantándose de donde se encontraba para después sacar unos cuantos pescados de sus anchas mangas y arrojarlos al fuego, algo no muy normal cuando se trata de cocinar, para después retirarse nuevamente

-Si tanto insistes –dicho esto, comenzó a retirar sus vendajes ya llenos de sangre para colocarse los nuevos, no sin antes retirar la sangre con la parte inferior de su camiseta.

Pudo notar como estos eran más resistentes ya que parecían hechos de otro tipo de tela, la cual le fue mas útil al momento de mover los brazos, ya que parecía no hacer notorio el hecho de que aun sangraba.  
Después de esto pudo notar como ambas víboras se le acercaban con otras ropas sobre sus lomos. Al tomarlas noto como consistían en solo unos pantalones negros no muy ajustados junto con un tipo de camiseta roja de manga corta cuyo tipo de cuello era similar al de su camiseta actual, también esa prenda tenia los bordes negros pero no había forma de cerrarla, pero notar unos vendajes un poco mas gruesos y de color gris oscuro sobre el lomo de ambos animales, dedujo que servían para mantener la camiseta cerrada con solo atarlo un poco mas abajo pecho, por ultimo había un par de guantes negros y una remera de red. Esa ropa le iba a bastar para estar cómodo y viajar unos meses, siendo obvio que la lavaría constantemente. Decidió ir detrás de un árbol cercano para vestirse, cosa que hizo de una manera bastante rápida. Al terminar tomo sus viejas ropas en brazos y regreso junto a la fogata para sentarse.  
Observo como los pescados que habían sido arrojados al fuego estaban sobre un tipo de manto grisáceo, listos para servir como alimento. Decidió tomar uno y comenzar a comer al igual que los pequeños animales. Pocos minutos después de haber comido pudo ver como el joven regresaba de nueva cuenta. Esta vez con unos ratones muertos en brazos, los cuales ofreció a ambas serpientes.

-Disculpa Neko, ya no pude encontrar mas, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana –menciono mientras acariciaba al pequeño gato, tratando de consolarle por no poder alimentarlo

-Ese gato se llama Neko¿verdad? –cuestiono el menor al ver la manera en que le había llamado a ese neko

-Así es, y esas serpientes se llaman Salieri y Obelisco, Salieri es la que tiene la marca en forma de 'Y' sobre la cabeza y Obelisco es la otra, son algo consentidas y maldosas, por eso debo de satisfacerlas o se enojaran y no me obedecerán –exclamo al tiempo que tomaba las ropas que llevaba en brazos para después arrojarlas al fuego

-Descuida, no creo que te sirvan mas, esa ropa que llevas puesta la cual yo te obsequie es mas resistente, así que agradéceme diciéndome tu nombre –exclamo mirándole con una sonrisa llena de amabilidad en sus labios, tratando de calmar su evidente enojo

-Mi nombre es…Uchiha Sasuke –menciono el joven tranquilizándose un poco para después observar fijamente el fuego pero de una manera especial la forme en que el símbolo de su clan se incineraba lentamente

-Bien Sasuke, no creo que tus shuriken, kunai y pergaminos te sirvan aquí en este bosque, así que sigue mi consejo y arrójalos al fuego también –exclamo con tranquilidad para después introducir de forma alternada sus manos en las mangas de su oscura túnica

-¿Por qué lo dices? –cuestiono con desconfianza, no había razón para hacer caso a un desconocido cuyas intenciones no conocía

-Porque yo e vivido mas tiempo que tu, se mas que tu, y soy mas fuerte y sabio que tu –menciono retadoramente pero aun sonriéndole con gentileza

-Jm… solo espero que no sea una trampa…Kyuketsuki –menciono al tiempo que se despojaba de su porta-shuriken y lo arrojaba al fuego observando como este se quemaba de forma casi inmediata y en totalidad, dejándolo sorprendido y perplejo ante tal fenómeno

-Descuida, no es una trampa…solo es…-exclamo sin completar la frase para después colocarse frente al Uchiha mirándole con sus ojos lila tan penetrantes y que a la vez infundían terror

-Un nuevo comienzo –al completar la oración el joven cayo inconsciente al suelo, mientras la noche aparecía y con ella varias sombras.

Al parecer, Sasuke no sabía en que se había metido, pero pronto lo descubriría…al igual que los secretos de aquel joven.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haiga gustado el primer capi, y ya saben, si quieren mas pues con 15 review de 15 personas distintas basta (:

Kyuketsuki: por cierto, cada vez que salga un personaje nuevo, que enrealidad saldran como 8 en total (uno familiar para los lectores de Deidara) aparecera al final de cada capitulo nn asi que sigan leyendo atentamente, o si no...no exitiria xD nah, broma, por cierto, te mando besos Hikari

Deidara: ¬-V daras la despedida o no?

Kyuketsuki: a eso voy...SAYONARA


	2. Descubrimiento

**Aquí les traigo la segunda parte del fic Seikatsu Atarashi, y para quien no sepa que significa, pues quiere decir 'nuevo comienzo', espero sea de su agrado el segundo capitulo y les informo que esta vez necesito llegar a 30 review para el tercer capítulo, así que por favor tomense un tiempito para dar clic en el botón de Go al final y dejen un pequeño comentario.  
A las recientes fans de Kyuketsuki le tengo una mala noticia, habrá capítulos en que no salga, ¿razón? Porque el fic no es de el, es de un nuevo comienzo para todos, pero para su breve desaparición falta aun así que descuiden.  
Por cierto:3 para las fans del netito que descubrirán hoy su secreto pues al final les tendré una sorpresa de su parte, si me agregan al msn les dejo entrevistar a mis personajes -V solo paguen…. Nah, broma xD**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen…aun…kukuku

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En medio de la noche el joven Uchiha abrió lentamente los ojos, aunque de manera poco útil para ver a su alrededor. Pudo visualizar a duras penas unas cuantas sombras a su alrededor, las cuales parecían tenerle rodeado, al igual que un joven bastante familiar. Era prácticamente imposible aquel suceso, y más por el hecho de cómo se veía aquella persona, la cual le miraba atentamente sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a el, al igual que sus brazos, en posición de flor de loto. Antes de volver a cerrar los ojos pudo notar un tipo de cola moviéndose de un lado a otro, al parecer parte de aquella persona, al igual que pudo notar como las sombras se le acercaban cada vez más y más. Por suerte en ese momento el sueño lo venció.  
Horas después, el astro rey hizo su aparición en medio del cielo, provocando que el joven de cabellos oscuros despertara, con algo de disgusto al principio por la molestia sobre sus ojos. Después de todo, necesitaba descansar lo más que pudiese, su cuerpo aún se lo pedía. Pero el cansancio parecían desvanecerse al verse a si mismo siendo cargado sobre la espalda del joven que había conocido la noche anterior. Algo indignante para él, no podía concebir el hecho de que haya tenido que ser cargado mientras dormía.

-Mj, bájame ya, no necesito tu ayuda –exclamó con enojo tratando de hacer que le soltase, su soberbia le hacia reaccionar de aquella manera.

-Bien, si tanto insistes –menciono con algo de humor para después soltarle sorpresivamente dejándolo caer al suelo de lleno, provocándole un gran dolor en la espalda y cabeza, zonas que sirvieron para amortiguar el impacto.

-Jajajaja, debiste haber sido mas específico respecto a como te bajara –bromeó el mayor entre risas antes de tenderle la mano al joven para ayudarle a levantarse, a lo cual el menor acepto, con bochorno y enojo evidentes.

-Cállate ya –pasando su mano por su espalda tratando de rebajar el dolor con éxito, para después caminar a la izquierda del mayor, quien al terminar de reír, retomó su camino.

En el trayecto, pudo observar como el pequeño minino miraba con enojo a las serpientes que permanecían en hombros del mayor. Al parecer mantenían una relación bastante agresiva entre si. De repente recordó aquel suceso que había pasado en el anochecer. Sin dudarlo un momento jaló de la túnica de su acompañante llamando su atención.

-¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó dándose cuenta de cómo el menor parecía inseguro y dudoso.

-En la noche…había alguien frente a mí…y unas sombras… -trato de explicar pero por alguna razón la inseguridad era mayor que él por primera vez, era ilógico que le creyese.

-Si, ¿Qué hay con eso? –volvió a cuestionar con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Que esa persona…era exactamente igual a…mí –terminó desviando la mirada a causa de la duda, la frustración y la vergüenza

-Mmm… no te preocupes Sasuke, seguramente fue solo un mal sueño, ayer te desmayaste, seguramente tuviste alguna pesadilla, y sobre las sombras pues…en este bosque hay de todo, pudiste exagerarlas un poco –respondió posando sus manos en los hombros del Uchiha sonriéndole amablemente, logrando así tranquilizarlo pero al mismo tiempo hacer que un rubor apareciera en sus mejillas

-Es verdad… supongo que sólo fue mi imaginación – reflexionó pasando su diestra por sus cabellos para después sorprenderse al sentir como Salieri se posaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, al parecer felizmente

-Jeje, hasta Salieri te quiere consolar –exclamó poco antes de volver a caminar en dirección del camino que antes seguían

Siguieron caminando ambos con tranquilidad, observando como algunos pocos animales aparecían curiosos por sus presencias. Era divertido y relajante ver todo aquel paisaje frondoso a su alrededor. Poco después de caminar por entre el bosque terminaron en un camino, el cual sería más seguro para ellos. Después de caminar unas cuantas horas el pequeño minino comenzó a maullar a un alto volumen sentándose en el suelo. Era ilógico que un gato maullara de la nada sin razón aparente. Pero al parecer al mayor no pareció importarle y siguió caminando sin darle relevancia al asunto. Por su parte el Uchiha decidió tomar al Neko en brazos, lo que pareció tranquilizarle ya que dejó de hacer ruido.

Aun había muchas cosas que le seguían pareciendo extrañas de aquella persona que caminaba delante de él. Sus mascotas, la razón por la que estaba ahí, la causa de porque le ayudo y el "porqué" de dejarle estar con él.  
De la nada, esa situación le recordó un poco a su hermano mayor, la manera en que era su ejemplo a seguir y lo habilidoso que era. Era verdad que él le causo un terrible sufrimiento, pero aunque el mismo no lo aceptara, una parte de sí mismo aun quería regresar a aquellos tiempos cuando estaban juntos, se sonreían y ayudaban entre si. Como verdaderos hermanos, pero eso nunca podría ser, se había acabado, ahora tenia que matarle y hacer resurgir a su clan. Todo eso quedaría atrás, esos deseos de volver a estar al lado de su hermano mayor, quedarían olvidados aquellos recuerdos, pero por una razón simplemente no podía, aun seguiría añorando esos recuerdos, ese tipo de vida, esa alegría que ambos compartieron, siempre lo recordaría, ya que esa persona siempre le había ayudado, pero lamentablemente lo traicionó y lo hizo sufrir enormemente. No podía aceptar que esa persona siguiera con vida, ya no era su hermano, era un individuo al cual tenía que matar a toda costa, por el simple deseo de venganza.

-Eh, Sasuke, ¿tu que hacías rondando por el bosque tan mal herido ayer? –cuestionó de pronto el mayor sacándole de sus pensamientos y regresándolo a la realidad

-No importa mucho, pero me pregunto lo mismo sobre ti, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Cuestionó de manera retórica dejando al neko en el suelo

-Pues, simplemente estoy buscando algo –contestó con una ligera sonrisa para después tomar el al mínimo entre sus brazos, acariciando sus pequeñas orejas, causando que éste ronroneara gustoso 

-¿Y que es ese algo? –volvió a preguntar, interesado por saber los propósitos de aquella misteriosa persona

-Pues…eso aun no te lo podré decir, talvez pasado algún tiempo… lo sabrás –mencionó con toda naturalidad mientras seguía caminando

Sin mas comenzó a caminar tras Kyuketsuki, parecía que entre más hablaba con el más dudas asaltaban su mente. Pero la más grande de ella era… ¿Por qué le acompañaba? Seguramente el no dudaría en matarle en cualquier momento o algo mas, después de todo apenas ayer le había conocido pero él no dudo en ayudarle. Lo mas seguro es que supiera de su técnica de línea sucesoria y quisiera obtener ese poder al igual que esa serpiente llamada Orochimaru. O posiblemente ayudaba a Konoha para buscarle. Otra posibilidad era que, ese algo que estaba buscando era un lugar donde se reuniría con sus demás colegas para matarle entre todos. Pero…era imposible, esa sonrisa, esa mirada, esa voz, esa amabilidad, no podía ser que el fuera ese tipo de personas que sólo buscan poder, era ilógico pensar eso… pero esos ojos, le hacían dudar de él. Esa mirada que causaba terror, horror y demás, que podía paralizarte con verte directamente, esos ojos lila tan siniestros…no eran normales.

-Eh, Sasuke, de casualidad sabes algo de… ¿Orochimaru? –cuestiono nuevamente el mayor sacándolo de su mundo, mientras se detenía y colocaba al neko sobre su cabeza

-Mj, sí, esa maldita serpiente me engaño para obtener mi cuerpo, después de que no pudo obtener el de mi hermano Itachi, la persona a la cual quiero matar –explicó con notable enojo y frustración mientras adelantaba el paso con la mirada en el suelo

-Mm, ya veo, y supongo que el fue quien fundó la aldea del Sonido ¿o me equivoco? –preguntó esta vez siendo el quien tuviera que dar alcance al menor

-Así es –contestó secamente mientras discretamente apretaba los puños con furia

-Jeje, ¿vez que fácil era contestar a mi primer pregunta? –Bromeó con una sonrisa llena de alegría mientras acariciaba con su siniestra los cabellos del Uchiha

-¿Qué…quieres decir? –cuestiono un poco incrédulo mirando fijamente a su acompañante

-Mmm, según lo que me has contado, y usando un poco la cabeza puedo suponer que tu antes estabas con Orochimaru buscando poder para vencer a ese tal Itachi, como hacen todos - explicó con un gesto de manos restándole importancia - pero te diste cuenta de tu error cuando razonaste eso de que quería tu cuerpo y al tratar de abandonarlo peleaste contra él, pero al último minuto Orochimaru te dejó ganar suponiendo que vendrías aquí, pensando que después de que sus hombres se recuperaran, suponiendo que también peleaste con ellos, podrían venir por ti, pero lo que él no sabe es que yo estoy aquí, jeje –terminó su explicación con bastante tranquilidad mientras pasaba ambas manos por su nuca sonriendo serenamente

-Pero…¿es que tu ya conocías a Orochimaru? – inquirió con incredulidad, caso que incluso a él le sorprendió, no por el hecho de que Kyuketsuki y Orochimaru se conocieran, si no porque no estaba enojado, era imposible enojarse en ese momento por alguna razón

-Sí, digamos que sí, yo antes era un ninja de Konoha pero decidí abandonarla junto con mi equipo y Sensei por…bueno, eso lo sabrás luego – resumió mientras se le acercaba y depositaba a Neko en sus brazos

-Cuídale bien Neko, debo ir por la comida…YAMI –exclamo al principio con gentileza, pronunciando esta última palabra con algo de brusquedad mientras varias sombras aparecían y sus ojos brillaban intensamente

En ese momento el menor volvió a caer inconsciente mientras las sombras que habían aparecido se separaban de la superficie recibiéndolo, Sasuke, sin darse cuenta, abrazaba más al pequeño minino.  
El mayor se alejó entre los árboles, mientras que las espectrales figuras de oscuridad llevaban al Uchiha por otro extremo, lejos del camino que seguían anteriormente. Después de unos minutos lo depositaron en el suelo, a raíces de un árbol. El pequeño neko se soltó del agarre del joven, terminando a un lado de su cuerpo con un salto. Después de sacudirse ligeramente, un brillo de color púrpura le rodeo, el cual pronto se convirtió en una nube de humo del mismo color, que al disiparse dejaban ver a un joven moreno de ojos azulados con ligero toque lila, quien vestía un short negro algo ceñido junto a un chaleco con gorrito y unas muñequeras, estas ultimas prendas de color azul opaco sin mencionar unas peculiares características que poseía parecidas a las de un gato, evidentemente siendo una cola larga y de color negro junto a un par de orejas del mismo color con un ligero toque de pelaje blanco por el borde inferior en la parte frontal.

-Pueden retirarse, yo me encargare de Sasuke – prácticamente ordenó el joven recién aparecido, mirando a las sombras que rodeaban el cuerpo del susodicho, con algo de seriedad.

Estos inmediatos obedecieron la orden y se dispersaron por el suelo, perdiéndose de la vista de cualquiera por entre la oscuridad.  
El joven observo a Sasuke unos momentos, antes de portearse de rodillas a su lado, colocando con cuidado la cabeza de este sobre sus piernas. Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas antes de escuchar un ruido cercano. Al girarse pudo identificar como dos serpientes, propiedad del joven de ojos lila, se acercaban siseando.  
El joven con apariencia similar a la de un neko frunció el ceño, mirando con enojo al par de hebis. Su cola se movía con algo de brusquedad, mientras ambas criaturas avanzaban sin darle importancia, con orgullo por así decirlo. Se quedaron observando el cuerpo desmayado del moreno mientras siseaban de un modo ligeramente distinto al anterior.

-Váyanse de aquí par de lujuriosas, no dejare que le lastimen, Kyuketsuki-sama me ordenó que lo cuidara y eso haré –advirtió mostrando sus colmillos junto con la mirada similar a la de un gato enfadado.

Las serpientes se alejaron del lugar después de unos segundos, procurando que sus cuerpos no hicieran ruido al pasar sobre las hojas secas o algunos pedazos de ramas de los árboles, al contrario de cuando llegaron, que no hicieron caso a esos ruidos.  
El joven que había ahuyentado a las hebi tenía una voz similar a la del Uchiha sin contar que su apariencia era exactamente igual a pesar de las extremidades distintivas de su anterior forma y el color de sus ojos. Los suyos eran misteriosos pero no por ello menos bellos, esa combinación de colores, sin mezclarse, de lila y azul marino, era especial ya que se reflejaban ciertos sentimientos, por parte enigmáticos.

-Mj, me pregunto porque Kyuketsuki-sama quiere convertir a este chico en su discípulo…no lo entiendo –susurro con algo de tristeza, con un ligero sonido al final de la oración, parecido a un maullido.

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó el supuestamente inconsciente joven, mirándole fijamente, sin reflejar sentimiento alguno, causando que el joven que lo tenia en sus piernas se asustara.

-Pensé que estabas desmayado –mencionó colocando su mano en el pecho del Uchiha, evitando que se pusiera de pie dejando notar algo de molestia

-Lo estuve, hasta que te escuche hablar, decidí fingir un poco hasta cerciorarme de esas hebi se habían ido…y dime, tu eres el joven que vi ayer en la noche, ¿no es así? –cuestiono, dándose cuenta de que no podía ponerse de pie, resignándose a hablar con el en esa posición, fastidiosa para el

-Si, estaba haciendo centinela por ti, junto con las kage de Kyuketsuki-sama –menciono ablandando su mirar, acto que sorprendió al Uchiha que se sonrojo de inmediato pero tratando de disimularlo

-¿Y…por que eres igual a mi? –volvió a preguntar, después de que el rubor en sus mejillas había disminuido casi totalmente

-Mm, eso no lo se, seguramente es solo una coincidencia, yo también me sorprendí al ver tu apariencia –respondió retirando su mano del pecho del joven de ojos negros

-Pero suponiendo que me harás mas preguntas…será mejor que me impida hablar… -menciono antes de que un brillo púrpura apareciera a su alrededor pero fue arrojado al suelo por el Uchiha, el cual le sujetaba por las muñecas e inmovilizando sus piernas con las propias

-No…tengo otras preguntas que sólo tu puedes responder…Neko –exclamo mirándole fijamente, mientras el sharingan de dos aspas aparecía en su mirar, acto que pareció asustar al joven neko.

Era evidente para el que esa persona era aquel minino de nombre Neko, al igual que era evidente como el podía contestar sus preguntas, pero algo aun mas evidente era…que algo había en especial cuando sus miradas se conectaron.

-No te diré nada…no importa cuanto preguntes –menciono el joven de ojos bi-color, desviando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño denotando algo de molestia

-Claro que hablaras, o si no… -pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al escuchar el sonido de algunas ramas romperse y ver varias kages acercarse, soltando al joven mientras se sentaba en el suelo al igual que el otro, disimulando que nada había sucedido al tiempo que el sharingan de sus ojos se desvanecía

En ese momento el mayor apareció, con una sombra a un lado de el cargando varios pescados, mientras él simplemente caminaba introduciendo sus manos alternadamente en sus mangas, con evidente aburrimiento o poca atención a lo que hacía.

-Vaya Sasuke, despiertas rápido, ¿de casualidad sucedió algo entre los dos? –cuestionó dirigiendo la mirada al par de jóvenes que se encontraban sentados con las piernas cruzadas en posición de flor de loto, dándoles las espaldas

-No, Kyuketsuki-sama –menciono el hibrido con una sonrisa la cual era acompañada por una mirada algo arrogante.

-Jm… ¿entonces me explicaras que haces con tu forma humana? Recuerdo que cuando te puse a cuidar a Sasuke estabas convertido en un gato… -exclamo con un tono por parte rudo, esperando por las palabras de su supuesta mascota 

-Salieri y Obelisco vinieron y solo quise cuidar a Sasuke así que me transforme, no tiene nada de malo ¿o si? –respondió levantándose del suelo sacudiendo con ambas manos sus ropas, girándose para quedar frente a frente con el mayor con bastante seriedad en su mirada

-Je…siempre quieres actuar como el chico rudo ¿no Neko?, en fin, espero que no hayas hablado de mas – mencionó mientras tomaba asiento a raíces de un árbol al mismo tiempo que las kage parecían amontonar unos leños creando así una fogata el cual el joven hibrido encendió con un tipo de jutsu de fuego con algo de enfado

-En realidad digamos que sí habló de más…así que comienza a explicármelo Kyuketsuki ¿Cómo es eso de querer convertirme en tu discípulo? –exclamo acercándose al joven después de sacudir sus ropas, colocándose frente cruzando ambos brazos

-Solo es una posibilidad…además veo mucho potencial en ti Sasuke, aunque claro, Orochimaru talvez te dijo lo mismo y como no quiero ser como ese traidor de poca fé te dejaré ser….así que ve pensando tu decisión antes de llegar a la siguiente aldea, o te quedas conmigo o sigues sólo –respondiendo a su pregunta pasando ambas manos por detrás de su nuca, denotando la tranquilidad que sentía mientras el Uchiha sólo se quedaba algo sorprendido ante sus palabras

-Jm…que decisión tal difícil…¿ir con un débil inmaduro y su extraño hibrido o seguir por mi mismo y encontrar varias formas de hacerme mas fuerte?... –después de haberse recuperado de tal sorpresa, con sarcasmo en su forma de hablar

-¡No le hables así a Kyuketsuki-sama, el a sido muy amable contigo por haberte salvado y ayudado, tenle mas respeto! –comenzó a reclamar el joven neko denotando se enojo ante la actitud del susodicho

-Calma Neko, no me molesta en absoluto, tiene derecho a desconfiar de mi, después de todo no le he dado razones para que me tenga confianza, y recuerda que a estado con Orochimaru – explicó con su ya familiar tranquilidad, exasperando ligeramente más al neko al tiempo que el Uchiha parecía darle la razón

-Demo… -volvió a hablar, sorprendiéndose ligeramente al ser interrumpido

-Ya no importa, seguiré contigo Kyuketsuki, sólo hasta llegar a la siguiente aldea, no quiero estar más en compañía de dos mediocres, en ese momento me iré –girando su cuerpo, dando la espalda a ambos presentes, bajando la mirada ligeramente, sin denotar alguna emoción

-Comprendo, por mi no hay ningún problema, la siguiente aldea está a 1 día de aquí si partimos desde ahora, así que vamos de una vez –levantándose del lugar donde se encontraba, extendiendo su mano al chico de ojos bi-color, quien, después de tomar la forma de un neko denuevo, salto a la misma, caminando por su brazo llegando a su hombro

-¿Nos iremos ya? –cuestiono el Uchiha, girando su mirada para ver al mayor, quien solo le dirigía una calida sonrisa

-Asi es mejor… y a menos de que quieras estar inconsciente durante el trayecto siendo cargado por mis Kages comienza a caminar – ordenó sutilmente, pasando junto al joven, para después adentrarse por entre los árboles al tiempo que las Kages y el Uchiha le seguían, dejando atrás la fogata ya apagada y los pescados recolectados en la misma

-No me amenaces… -adentrándose por entre los árboles los cuales provocaban un lúgubre ambiente en el lugar debido a lo frondoso de sus copas las cuales no permitían mucho acceso de la luz, para después ruborizarse repentinamente al escuchar la leve risa del joven, sintiendo un cosquilleo dentro de si, frunciendo el ceño para disimular su rubor

Después de caminar por unos cuantos minutos el Uchiha se sorprendió al sentir como algo subía por sus piernas, bajando la mirada para encontrar a ambas hebi enredándose en las mismas, posicionándose una en cada extremidad evitando obstruir su caminata, quedándose envueltas poco mas abajo de sus rodillas. Siguió caminando sin darle importancia durante poco mas de dos horas, hasta escuchar la voz del mayor sorprendiéndole al igual que a los demás acompañantes del mismo. 

-¡ALTO!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo 2 del fic, espero sigan dejando review y más importante, sigan leyendo, que si no no habrá más, por cierto, he aquí la sorpresita sobre nuestro querido minino:

Neko: - - no

Deidara: Hazlo!!

Neko: bueno ¬¬ me veo obligado a agradecer a las jóvenes y a los jóvenes que han dejado un review tan cortésmente y blah..blah..blah  
Deidara: cof cof…

Neko: bien, ya lo hago, muchas gracias Hikari, Ino, Sakura, Naruko, Dark Chidori, Naoko, Yako, Sasori, Hako, Prisa, Leonore, Sakura (otra), Kenia, Hyde y Ryoko por su valioso comentario que ayudan a seguir con el fic, que por cierto solo es genial gracias a mi u u

Deidara: bien, basta, gracias a todos y sigan leyendo! Hun!  
Neko y Deidara: iterasai! n n


End file.
